Zim Script Creator of Spookyness
by Dapthedestroyer
Summary: So basically I wanted to see what other people thought of it before I finished it. Please write suggestions on making it better.


Invader Zim - Creator of Spookiness by Dap-ee-Doo Draft 1

FADE IN:

EXT. Zim's House - Night

The camera slowly zooms away from the moon. Then quickly pans toward the houses door. GIR (out of dog suit) opens it eating a corn dog.

INT. Zim's House

GIR is now walking towoard the couch to watch a show about caroling kittens(FBI warning of Doom where Zim is getting the people to get into the piramid). Minimoose floats in with a flame thrower for no reason. Zim enters from the fridge slightly charred black from doing something.

Zim (Happliy) - I think I've done it!

Gir (says without looking) - Done what?

Zim (irrated) - GIR, don't you remember why I told you to stay up here?

GIR - NOPE!

Zim (frowning) - I have fixed the tangerine experiment since it's last mishap.

GIR - What happened?

GIR now flips upside down and switches the channel to a bloaty pizza hog commercial. Zim looks toward the TV. Then back at GIR.

Zim (yelling) - That's not important! I demand that you turn that thing off.

GIR - But I don't want to!

GIR now starts channel surfing going through familiar comercials and TV shows. One of them is for the Crazy Taco, another Game Slave Commercial about GSVX, and a show about about a family of three and a half. Finally GIR stops on a station, where we see a horribly drawn Zim character and a weirdly drawn Dib are attacking each other. (Voice acting here should be the worst thing we can think up, possibly giving Dib a girl actor and Zim with a weezy teen, just something AWFUL!)

Zim - (antenna's go up) WHAT! WHO could draw ME! In such a matter! (antenna's go down and looks over to GIR) What are you watching!

GIR (doesn't move head but continues watching TV)

Zim - GIIIIIIIR (Shakes fists in the air and gives up) Who could have made this AWFUL show? More importantly how does he know I'm an Irken?

Zim has know seated himself on the couch when the anouncer pops up.

Anouncer- Hey kids wasn't that a great show?

Zim- Why do you mock me! (points toward the TV)

Anouncer- Great! Because for today only! You can meet the man who created it, helps write and draws it, Jhonen Vasquez! Just come on down to the studios here at Slavetoons Network and take the tour!

Zim- So this Jhonen V. thinks he can make fun of Zim when, I am an Irken Elite? How dare he! (Zim turns off the TV as Poop Dog pops up) GIR, we need to go!

GIR- (Going into duty mode) Right away!(goes back to reg. GIR)

EXT. (Night) Slavetoons Network

The building slightly resembles the Nickelodeon one, except there are old cartoon characters like variants of Stimpy, Freakazoid, and a horribly shappened doggie GIR on top of the building. Zim looks up and shakes his head at the GIR statue. Zim is in his regular disguise while GIR is in his little brother outfit. They walk over to the doors leading in.

INT. (Night) Slavetoons Network

As they enter in they note that the only other people in the room are Maurice the Puppyman and Lobtomy Cop. Both are seen putting up posters of Dib, reading "Watch out for freak kid, he has a humongus head and is dangerous. Call authorities if seen." Zim walks up to the front desk and rings a bell. Ms. Bitters pops up slowly from the desk.

Ms. Bitters- What is it?

Zim- You have a real job?

Ms. Bitters- Do you think teaching is the only way to doom children.

Zim- I come to find the man named, Johen Vazquez.

Ms. Bitters- It's pronounced, Jhonen Vasquez, he's in his doom chamber. (points toward hallway off screen)

GIR- DOOOOMMM!

GIR is seen running down hallways as Zim starts to follow, Ms. Bitters watches him leave then recedes back under the desk. Zim is guided by GIR's laughter, but becomes lost through the labrinth of past failed Slave Toon *coughNick* shows. Zim is slowly terrified by these shows, his pace quickens, untill he runs into a poster of the chihuahua and starts running in horror screaming. He runs past a glowing door.

The door opens to show the inside, a sci-fi room with a containment unit inside (possibly a capsule shaped thing, allowing the audience to see a sleeping Jhonen in a thick goo, or whatever comes out of concept). GIR sits on top of it and giggles to himself. GIR's telephone antenna pops out of his suit to show the pig fighting a giant octopus. Explosions, pig squeals, and screaming in the background as they have a massive fight occur (The pig becoming 20 feet tall somehow).

GIR- Pig you's got to come! I'm gonna meet Jhoennenaom (The actor can make this up if they want)!"

In the background we hear the pig squeal, and GIR cuts the transmition as the containment unit opens up. Rusty metal and other annoying noises erupt from the machine and out pops Jhonen, who looks rather pissed. Jhonen will be taking the role of a silent movie person, only able to make mumbling noises and exagerate his actions. Or be like a Peanut's Adult, only audible through weird mumblings. GIR is now huging his leg, but soon lets go of it.

GIR- Your all lonely here aren't you's?

Jhonen nods.

GIR- I got just the thing!

Out of GIR's head pops two cans of poop soda, some gummy worms, with a pinic basket, and a blanket. Both sit down and set the pinic up as we see Dib run in.

Dib- Jhonen!

Jumps to Jhonen expecting him to catch him but doesn't. Dib falls down.

Dib(picking self up)- Mr. Vasquez I'm such a fan and I enjoy love your show!

Dib holds out his hand to Jhonen who backs away.

Dib(still oblivious)- The way you know about Zim and me is so fastnating! And I heard when the show reachs it's fifth season you'll be a movie, where the character that looks like me finds a way to kill all the aliens! Can you tell me how this happens?

Outside the door, Lobotomy Cop spots Dib. He promptly runs after Dib as he gets chased out the room. Dib screams girl like off screen. Jhonen takes another sip of his poop soda.


End file.
